Yes Sir
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Helping his drunk student, Noiz out, Mink finds himself in a rather /sticky/ situation. (AN: So I wrote this 2 years ago so it's a lil shit and has 0 plot which is comparison to everything else I write, you wouldn't think I could get even more pointless, but anyway if you've ever wanted to read Teacher!Mink fuckin' Student!Noiz then you've come to the right place) Damaged Goods


Mink was making his way through town after a long day's work. He was passing the liquor store when he noticed a familiar face sat outside on the curb. It was one of his students - Noiz.  
Sighing, he paced towards the teen, "Noiz what are you doing here?"  
"Drinking. What the fuck's it look like I'm doing?!" He slurred.  
Another sigh came from the elder male. He took a step forward and held onto Noiz's arm, pulling him up and holding him against his side, an arm around his neck. "C'mon, I'm taking you to mine you're going to have some coffee then I'm taking you home okay?" He spoke sternly.  
"Yes sir" Noiz responded in a mocking tone.  
Yet another sigh.

~At Mink's house~  
"Here's your coffee" Noiz took the mug shakily given his drunken state and took a sip.  
"You're welcome" Mink spoke sarcastically.  
As Mink turned to leave Noiz hooked his leg around the teacher's causing him to fall backwards onto the sofa to the spot Noiz had been before quickly darting sideways. As quickly as he had made the first manoeuvre Noiz gained position atop of the man and started kissing, biting and sucking along his jaw and collar bone leaving small red marks. Before Mink even had time to register what was happening Noiz was lowering his head. He reached into the elders pants and pulled out his semi-hard member, stroking up and down a couple of times before engulfing it. He pulled back and licked a stripe up the length then began sucking again, Mink's dick hitting the back of his throat as he quickly bobbed his head. Mink moaned loudly. After a minute or so he came to his senses and pushed the younger male off of him. Noiz looked at him questionably, tilting his head.  
"Look, this is wrong, I should take you home" Mink said quickly standing and composing himself, his boner uncomfortably confined in his pants.  
Noiz simply stood on his knees in front of the teacher and stroked a hand up the mans thigh, reaching up and palming his crotch. "C'mon, I know someone wants me to stay" he whispered seductively, smirking.  
Mink gulped.  
Noiz took the opportunity to trip the man again causing him to fall and quickly climbed on top of him. He began grinding his hips against the others. He slipped off his shirt and slid his hands up Mink's sides under his shirt. He pulled it off with little struggle from the latter and lent close to his ear. Mink could feel the hot breath against his neck and ear.  
"It's a shame we had to stop before" He whispered pulling away and removing his trousers and underwear.  
Mink looked dazed, "Wh-what do you mean?"  
Noiz chuckled slightly, regaining his position over the other, pulling Mink's cock out from his underwear and stroking it. "I don't have any lube" He smirked, lowering himself onto the other, half moaning, half screaming.  
Mink's eyes widened as the boy began bouncing and moaning, he bit his lip to stifle his own screams of pleasure. Noiz repositioned himself to hit that "special spot" that would bring him so much pleasure. When he hit it he screamed out in pleasure and ecstasy.  
It didn't take long after for Noiz to cum between their chests, the friction around Mink's cock too great resulting in him coming aswell. Noiz collapsed on top of his lover, cock still in his ass, cum pouring out around it. Both males were sweaty and panting, after a moment or so Noiz stood, making a slight whimper at the lack of 'fullness', and stepped back grabbing his clothes from the floor and dressing himself. His stomach and ass were coated in a layer of half dry cum but he didn't pay attention. He slipped on his shoes and made his way to the door. "See you tomorrow sir" he smirked walking out the door.  
Mink simply sat still shocked at the previous events. "Right, school tomorrow" he remembered standing and walking to the bathroom to shower. 'Well that was... Interesting'


End file.
